The other Hotchner
by itscomplicated
Summary: What happens when JJ gets asked out on a date?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. If I did, I'd have my own network showing CM and AJ would still have her job._

_A/N: I have to be honest. I don't like writing. Especially not in English but I decided to give it a try. All grammar and/or spelling mistakes are mine and mine alone. That being said, I hope you like it. Without further ado, here's the first chapter._

**The other Hotchner**

**Ch1**

It had been a long day for the BAU team. Jennifer Jareau had been filling out paperwork for the last five hours and it was way past midnight. A normal working day for the media liaison.

Lately it seemed like all she did was work. She'd go from home to work every single day ever since she broke off with Will. Not that he was the reason why she felt so unhappy. No, she had long forgotten about him, she just hadn't had a reason to smile in a long time.

Garcia and Emily tried everything to cheer her up. From arranging dates with random guys who Garcia swore they were 'her type' to trying to get her to take a few days off.

Yeah, like that would ever happen.

What they didn't realize was that JJ wasn't looking for a date with a random guy because none of them would be like _him_.

Although, she would never admit to a living soul the huge crush she had on her boss, she'd like to think that one day he would look at her the same way she looked at him.

Sometimes, she could swear he was flirting with her. One simple touch here, one casual glance there not to mention the things he did to her just by smiling when they were 'alone' in the plane. God, she loved his smile.

But no, she knew this was all fruit of her imagination. Hotch would never want anything with her.

_I could really use a drink right now, _she thought.

She glanced at the huge pile of files in front of her and sighed. No matter the amount of extra hours she stayed at the office, the pile never seemed to get smaller.

_The hell with this. I'm going home._

JJ grabbed her jacket and purse and with one last glance towards the mess that was going on in her desk, she headed towards the door of her office.

_Work can wait until tomorrow. _

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

"No Garcia, I don't want you to get me a date with your 'hot cousin from Spain", JJ loved Garcia but sometimes her friend could be a pain in the ass.

Garcia wasn't one to give up that easily. "But JJ", she slowly approached her friend, "he's hot and he speaks Spanish. I mean, imagine the things he would say to you when you were…you know...doing it," she smirked.

"That's it Garcia! Out of my office now. Some of us actually have to work," if JJ wasn't furious with Garcia before, she was now.

"Ouch. That one hurt, Jayje", Garcia joked but stopped when she saw JJ's face, "Okay, okay...I'm leaving."

Garcia headed towards the door, "Think about it JJ. Hot Spanish dude. God knows if he wasn't my cousin..." and with that she left.

JJ rolled her eyes.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

It was after seven and JJ was about to leave the office. For once, she had plans for the night.

After several attempts from both Garcia and Emily, she decided to join them for a girl's night out.

She was so focused trying to keep the huge pile of files she had in her arms from falling that she fail to notice the man approaching her. Apparently he was distracted as well and they both ended up bumping into each other.

The mess was installed.

Tons of cases files were sprawled all over the floor and the man's cell phone – the reason why he was so distracted in first place – seemed to have broken.

"I'm so sorry," JJ said as she bent down to pick all the files. It would take her ages to organize them all again.

"You don't have to apologize. It's my fault too," the man replied. He grabbed his cell phone and put it in his pocket. Third phone he broke in the last two months. _That must be some kind of record, he thought._

"Thanks," JJ said when the man handed her the last file.

She finally looked at him. He looked familiar. But where had he seen him before?

"Oh wait, you're Aaron's brother, Sean, right?"

Sean smilled. "I thought Hotch didn't like to be called by his first name."

JJ blushed. "He doesn't. It's just that I..he..I don't.."

Sean laughed. "You don't have to explain me anything," he said before she had time to come up with a proper response.

"So, you work _for_ my brother?"

"Yes, I work _with_ your brother," she said, "I'm sorry, I don't think we've been properly introduced before. I'm Jennifer Jareau, but everyone calls me JJ," she extended her arm.

"Ohh, you're the famous JJ. I heard a lot about you," he shook her hand.

JJ smiled. "Oh, really?"

"Don't worry. Everything I heard makes you seem like a goddess," he smirked.

For the second time in that day, JJ felt herself blushing.

She was about to say something when someone interrupted them.

"About time you showed up Sean. Been waiting for you for over an hour now," Hotch said, approaching the duo.

"Nice to see you too Hotch," Sean joked as he gave his brother a hug.

JJ watched the two brothers interact. Apart from the physic resemblance, they were totally the opposite.

Hotch was reserved and always serious while Sean on the other hand, seemed like a really laid back kind of guy.

"I see you've met JJ," Hotch said, finally acknowledging her presence.

"You never told me she was _that _beautiful, Hotch."

_Oh God, _JJ thought, _not again. _And yet again, she turned a deep shade of red.

Hotch didn't know what to say. He looked between JJ, who was trying to hide away her face, and his brother, who had a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, well…are you ready?" he asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"Sure. I can't wait to see Jack!"

"Good. Let's go then," he pressed the elevator button, "are you coming too, JJ?"

"I forget something in the office. You guys go ahead," there was no way she'd share an elevator ride with the two Hotchners. There's so much a woman can blush in one night.

Hotch tried to hide is disappointment. "Have a good night JJ. I don't want to see you in the office until next Monday," and with that, he stepped into the elevator.

"Yes sir," she replied.

She was about to leave when she felt a pair of hands grabbing her arm.

"I feel bad for the mess I caused earlier," she was about to talk but Sean stopped her, "you know, with the files," he pointed towards the messy files in her arms.

"Oh," was her only reply.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner. You know, it'd be my way of compensating you," he had a huge smile in his face.

Much like the ones Hotch had every once in two years.

How could she say no to that smile?

_Plus, it would be a great way to escape Garcia's crazy date plans._

Hotch froze when he say Sean asking _his_ JJ out. He seriously considered leaving but something made him hold the doors of the elevator and wait for JJ's response.

JJ didn't know what to say. The risked a glance at her boss. She was disappointed with what she saw.

She thought that maybe, just maybe, Sean asking her out would make him a tiny bit jealous. But no, the stoic unit chief didn't seem bothered at all.

"So, what do you think JJ?", Sean interrupted her thoughts.

She turned her attention back to the younger Hotchner. "Yeah, sure. After all, you did cause a huge mess. It will take me hours to get the files in order again," she lightly joked.

Hotch felt like someone had ripped a piece of his heart. But he couldn't show any emotions. Not in front of his brother. Not in front of _her_.

I'll pick you up tomorrow at six," Sean felt like a little boy on a Christmas morning.

He moved towards the elevator.

"Wait," he heard JJ say, "you don't know where I live."

"Don't worry. I have my ways of finding that out," he smirked and with that, the elevator doors closed.

JJ couldn't help but laugh.

**TBC**

_What's that for a start? Did you like it? Hated it?_

_And don't worry. I'm a Hotch/JJ shipper. They'll get together eventually. I think.. *insert evil laugh here*_


End file.
